


loose interpretations.

by ExquisiteRose



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, cliche fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExquisiteRose/pseuds/ExquisiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Petra have loose interpretations of how far the definition of “abstinence” stretches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loose interpretations.

**Author's Note:**

> aka how i wrote a small pwp for you guys bc all my other fic ideas require too much plot to write quickly and y'all deserve some jetra <3

“Petra,” Jane gasps, throwing her head back onto the pillows and closing her eyes. Jane can feel Petra’s smirk on the smooth skin of her inner thigh, can feel a manicured nail tickling as it traces the path of her mouth as it gets closer, closer…

Petra breaths out on the damp middle of Jane’s floral lace underwear, and Jane sucks in a sharp breath. “Petra…” Jane moans on a shaky breath, “I think, oh, I think that’s -” Jane’s hips are straining with the desire to press herself against Petra’s hot mouth. The warm burn of Jane’s arousal grows molten when she hears Petra’s throaty chuckle from between her legs.

Jane’s legs convulse around Petra’s head as Petra presses a long, open-mouthed kiss to Jane’s labia through the fabric. Then Petra reluctantly pulls free from Jane’s leglock and kisses her way up Jane’s bare and heaving chest, nipples still damp from when Petra had suckled on them earlier, and to Jane’s mouth, their lips sliding wetly together.

“Mmmm,” Jane sighs into the kiss as it ends. Petra pillows her head against Jane’s breasts, breathes in deeply as Jane calms. “Two more weeks,” Jane hums contentedly. She runs her fingers through Petra’s long hair, pulling apart the curls absently. Petra smiles, twists the ring around her finger happily, and curls around Jane for a quick nap.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so they are waiting for the _wedding_ , but that doesnt mean things cant get a lil hot and heavy before then! ps: also aka the implied cunnilingus scene we got for rafael but this time w petra!


End file.
